iGoodbye
by SirRay
Summary: Alternate Universe. OOC. Carly, Freddie, & Sam have grow up in a world devastated by environmental destruction, disease, & war. Society has gone to extremes to survive. Character deaths. Intended for mature audiences because of adult situations, disturbing social ideas, etc.
1. Prologue

Author Note: I originally started this book way back in 2012. A lot has changed since then. I now have more free time on my hands, so I think I will start it up again by doing some rewriting of the chapters that I posted all those years ago.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with iCarly (the series has been off the air for years), Schneider's Bakery (I don't even know what they are making these days), or Nickelodeon (it doesn't look like there are any good series on air right now). Any similarities of characters, places, or situations, real or fictional, are purely coincidental. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no claims of any type of ownership. However, please don't duplicate or replicate this story. I will not make any money from this story.

Warning: This relatively friendly Dolcett inspired fantasy may have depictions of sexual and violent situations, a multitude of fetishes, moderate amount of BDSM, a little cannibalism, themes of submission, and reluctance situations.

\- Prologue -

The people of Earth had a very optimistic view of the future toward the end of the 1980s. By the mid 1980s, the Cold War between the East and West was effectively over, inflation had eased, the world economy was rebounding, and a new era of peace had begun, but the destruction of the human race was already in work. One of the consequences of the end of the Cold War was the proliferation of weapons on the black market and the science that created them. Extremist realized it was impossible to go against the developed countries with conventional weapons, but they had a desire to destroy anything that didn't agree with their views. At the time people feared nuclear weapons and efforts were devoted to curbing their proliferation. But the true weapons of mass destruction, the ones that ended the world as we knew it, were biological.

It's not completely clear if the viruses were man-made or if they were the result of emerging infectious diseases due to deforestation, global warming, pollution, rapid worldwide travel, or social inequality. The first plagues didn't even attack people, but all domesticated male animals became infertile. A decade later; dogs, cats, cattle and other large animals became extinct. But in any case the world was unprepared. The social structure of many parts of the world broke down. The new world order became survival of the fittest. This was when the first instances of cannibalism was reported.

The final event came when people started dying from diseases that have never been seen before. However, when horrific numbers of men started dying, scientists, engineers, and military organizations all over the world were given every available resource and the authority to be absolutely ruthless in their mission to save mankind.

The Gene Wars took nearly twenty years. The human race was saved, but society was fundamentally changed. The society that formed during the years of Martial Law in the United States was very different from before. So have the changes between men and women.

Men are now relatively rare and hold all positions of power.

Author Note: I just read over the old next chapter and I don't think I will be making many changes to it so it will be upload soon.


	2. Goodbye Mrs Benson

\- Goodbye Mrs Benson -

Sunday, 5 February 2012

The day after Freddie's 18th birthday

Freddie Benson and Mrs Marissa Benson stood in front of the Schneider Medical Center. He was a bit nervous. She was scared, but she knew what was expected from her.

"What's wrong Mom?" Freddie Benson asked with concern for his mother.

Mrs Benson tried to remain calm by trying to control the fear in her voice while she fingered her Status Tag as it's built in display slowly alternated between red and black. That same Tag that has been hanging from a steel rope necklace since it was permanently locked around her neck when the Food and Population Balance Act was passed during the Gene Wars so many years ago. "It's ... just .. that this will be the last time I enter my old workplace." A true statement, but not the reason why she was scared.

"Oh? You don't have to do it here." He could tell she was a little afraid and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "You don't have to do this today. It's your Lastweek. Not your Lastday."

"What am I going to do during my Lastweek that I haven't done already. Mope around the apartment until my Lastday," as she hugged her only son.

"Maybe, we can … take a little road trip?"

"No. You have school tomorrow." as she shook her head. "Let's get this over with," but kept a tight grip on him. "You're the adult now, and my time is up. My accounts have been transferred to you. The apartment and the car are yours. All my clothes and stuff you didn't want have been donated or given away. I even went to the beauty parlor yesterday for a waxing."

Freddie sighed. "Okay. If you're really sure. You know I'm here for you til the end."

Mother and son, holding hands for mutual support, walked on in.

Of course she had known that this day was going to happen since the Act was passed into law. Nowadays, all women share this fate, but she was surprised she lasted longer than most girls. Still, she was afraid but didn't want her son to know how afraid she was.

Both knew that everyone realized why they were here. It was in the way that the nurses and doctors, her former colleagues, found something else to look it as they made their way to the Medical Center's food court. And then their were the people that followed them. Since the Act requires girls to be completely naked when reporting in for processing and the Status Tag had to be visible at all times, it was obvious what she was here for.

Minutes later, she found herself standing on the walkway that overlooked the main floor of the food court. She hardly noticing the crowds eating breakfast below. She only cared about the machine those only purpose was to start the process of turning her into meat.

She tightened her grip on her son's hand. "I remember when the Medical Center got a licence for public processing. The restaurant owners worried that being around such a gruesome act would discourage people from eating, but they underestimated the people's desire for bloody entertainment. At the time, this was the largest room available and so many were dying. Of course, most people here were dying from diseases, and so were not food grade. So for a while, it was called the suicide court, and the patient had several options. Back then, there were times when drugs were in short supply."

When Freddie and his mother reached the Processor's desk. The Processor himself didn't look out of place in a Medical Center. He was young, handsome, and dressed in black surgical scrubs.

"Good morning. I'll be supervising your processing today." He used the computer's handheld scanner to scan her Status Tag to bring her records up on his computer terminal. She and the processor exchanged a few words to confirm her medical records are up to date and that she is still food grade quality. "Will you please sign on the touchscreen," the processor tells her.

Freddie watched his mother sign her life away. Freddie then watched as his mother's Status Tag, that was alternating between red and black, stay black.

"Okay. The livestock system has been updated. Come on."

Mrs Benson didn't respond. Her eyes fixed on the modern minimalist incarnation of the guillotine with it's polished metal reflecting the overhead lights. Moving next to it, she reached out to run her fingers along the open polished steel lunette that would soon close snugly around her neck. Holding the target for the guillotine's blade. She briefly stared up at the razor sharp blade poised high above her.

The Processor grabs it's arm and pulls it toward the end of guillotine, "Put your feet in the ankle holes."

Freddie was momentarily enraged at the Processor's behavior, but remembered that his mother was no longer legally a human being. She had no expectation to be treated with respect. She had no more rights than the cows that used to be taken to slaughterhouses. At least he found some comfort that she was able to keep her USDA Grade B.

The former Mrs Marissa Benson following the Processor's instructions and rubber lined manacles automatically closed around each ankle.

"Lean forward," as the Processor pushed down and forward on its neck with his left hand and grabbed its crotch with his right, "and put your neck in the lunette."

The former human being's chest and belly slid forward on the narrow platform until her throat rested within the lower lunette and was quickly made immobile by the upper half as the Processor locked it in place. Knowing what the Processor will order her to do next, she placed her hands behind her back.

The Processor smiled and tighten biodegradable handcuffs around its wrists. All that remained for the Processor was to disengage the blade's safety locks and press the guillotine's activation switch which will deactivate the electromagnetics that will allow the blade to freefall.

Far below that blade, the soon to be slab of raw meat could feel her heart pounding with the realization that the guillotine's restraints render her completely helpless. Knowing that struggling against the inevitable was useless, she started taking deep breaths to control the raw emotions that were quickly growing within her. She noticed that there was faint traces of bloodstains from the guillotine's previously processed girls on the netting that would soon catch her head. Staring through the netting, she could see that the absorbent material used to catch the blood was clean, indicating she is the first to be processed today.

The former mother felt a sudden overwhelming sense of sexual arousal for her Processor. She was amazed by how turned on she'd become for the man who was manhandling her. The terrifying realization that she is totally vulnerable only heighten her growing state of excitement. A faint smile crossed her lips as she wondered if the people watching her from the food court could tell just how aroused she'd become. Suddenly a surge of embarrassment coursed through her as she remembered how the ankle restraints keep her legs spread wide and her crotch on clear display. The narrow platform allowed her breasts to hang free showing off her throbbing erect nipples. No doubt some of the people standing around were videotaping her. Then with the realization that she only had seconds left, why should she care if everyone knew just how sexually excited she was. After all, she won't be around much longer to be embarrassed. But she never imagined feeling so vulnerable was so incredibly sexy. Is this why young girls today seem to have a death wish?

"Mister Benson," the Processor whispered to get Freddie's attention, "we have to stand outside the yellow lines."

As they stepped back to the livestock computer, the Processor pointed toward the computer. "The activation switch is on the touchscreen. The final step should be performed by a love one. Just tap the button."

"Mom, I'm sorry," as Freddie shaking hand hovers over the button labeled GUILLOTINE ACTIVATION. "I love you."

With her voice cracking, "It's … Okay ... I … love … you … too."

Freddie closed his eyes and tapped the touchscreen.

The electromagnetics holding the guillotine's blade silently de-energize.

Neither one noticed the faint swoosh as the blade accelerated toward its target.

She didn't feel the razor sharp blade cut through her neck.

The blade hit the metal stops with a loud metallic clang, but she didn't noticed as her head dropped into the netting.

By chance, the last thing she saw as her eyes lost focus was her son dropping to his knees crying.

Author Note: I read over the old next chapter and I think it will need a few days of work.


	3. Missy

Author Note: In the last chapter, I forget to describe what Freddie was wearing. Men don't normally walk around naked in this world. I also ended up adding about 2 or 3 pages to this chapter, and fixed? a bunch of little mistakes.

\- Missy -

Sunday afternoon, 5 February 2012

Apartment 8-D Living Room

Latter in the day after Freddie's mother was Processed

Standing at the threshold of the door to Apartment 8-D was a naked red haired girl. He was still wearing his lightly frayed jeans, t-shirt under a faded denim jacket, and old sneakers. She quietly ask, "Hello, Master Freddie Benson? I brought you your mother's trophy head," as she gestured toward the box she was carrying.

"Okay," as he noticed the Property Tag next to her Status Tag. "Place the box on the coffee table, and I'll get a knife from the kitchen."

When Freddie re-entered the living room, he watched the girl place the box on the table and he got his first good look at her. As she turned to face him, he could see that she had two surgical scars. One on the lower left of her back and another on the right side of her abdomen, but otherwise she had perfect skin without the usual 'I'm the Property of' tattoo on her breast. The small screen on her Status Tag, like on all girls was permanently locked around her neck, displayed red. Just like his mother's Status Tag that showed she was exempt from being Processed. Her strappy high-heels were locked on her feet with a small lock on the back of each. High-heels were unusual to see on this kind of girl. The Property Tag identifies her as the property of Schneider Medical Center, his mother's old workplace.

After carefully cutting open the box and removing some protective padding, Freddie lifted the stuffed and trophy mounted head of his mother. The former Mrs Marissa Benson eyes were open and she had a smile on her face. A nice brass name and date plaque as a memento mori.

With a voice that cracked with emotion, "I'm sorry mom, but I can't deal with this right now."

The girl quietly watched as this young man placed Mrs Benson's head back in the box. "Master Benson. For all the years of service that your mother gave to Schneider Medical Center. Schneider Medical Center has given you temporary ownership of me. The only limitation is anything that will prevent me from performing my normal duties, and I have to be back at Schneider Medical Center no later than eight AM tomorrow." She clasped her hands behind her back and spread her legs to show her temporary Master that he had complete access to her body. "Please enjoy playing with my body, it's what I'm here for," she smiled invitingly.

Freddie picked up his PearPhone off the coffee table, and activated a mobile app that can scan the Property Tag to confirm her information. After a quick read of the PearPhone's screen, "It appears to be a straightforward temporary transfer of ownership. You're the first person I've ever owned. What do I call you?"

"Master Benson, most people call me Missy."

Apartment 8-C

iCarly studio

Carly Shay and Sam Puckett were seated in the center of the iCarly studio on bean bag chairs. Carly was wearing a sheer skimpy tank top in a vibrant shade of red. The lack of cover make her small firm breasts jump out, begging to be ogled over. She had paired her top with a flouncy black skirt sprinkled with tiny multi-colored stars. The skirt was short and was one of her favorite skirts that she liked to wear. Her legs were bare and her feet were adorned with black patent-skin cage-style 3 inch wedge-heel sandals. Sam was wearing a tight-fitting dark blue tank top with wide straps without a bra. Her blue jeans and sneakers looked worn out. Carly typed up script ideas on a notebook computer and Sam web-surfed on a tablet. Both computers announced 'You've Got Mail.'

"Hey, I got an email from Ted." Sam quickly tapped the screen to open the email.

* * *

FROM: Ted Franklin Principal Ridgeway High School

SUBJECT: Quarterly School Cookout

To All Concerned

The regular school schedule is suspended this Friday due to the quarterly student/staff cookout and will be followed by a open house. The drawing for the cookout will be held at 8:00 AM from the list of eligible females from the juniors, seniors, and staff. Numerous companies and organizations from our local area will provide entertainment and competitive games during the open house festivities. Following the festival, the semi-annual PTA Banquet will be held. Volunteers and competition losers will support the Banquet.

All eligible females will remain nude during school events. Males can be clothing optional after the 8:00 AM drawing.

It is recommended that all eligible females check, and if necessary update, their Processing Plans.

Sexual restraints will be suspended after the drawing.

Sincerely,

Principal Ted Franklin

Ridgeway High School

* * *

"Yo, Carls. A big cookout next Friday. How many girls do you think will get it this time?"

"For the last couple of cookouts, maybe ten. Not sure about the PTA thing. The competition losers will probably take care of the PTA."

"Cool. Real fresh meat for lunch."

"Hi, girls," Freddie announced to Carly and Sam as he entered the studio.

"Yo, Freddork" Sam said without looking up from her tablet.

Carly set her notebook aside, "Hey, you okay?" As she got out of the bean bag chair, her skirt rode up her legs giving Freddie a glimpse underneath that confirmed her standard practice of not wearing panties. She went to him and hugged him.

Even after all these years, the sight of Carly and her barely-there fashions still drove Freddie wild with desire. He understood her motivation for doing this had no malice intent toward him, but it hurt him having her this close. He was shaken from his thoughts by her sweet and innocent voice.

"You look kinda pale," Carly said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, so don't worry," Freddie quietly told her.

Carly broke her hug and looked at him with concern, "Are you sure you're okay? We've seen some videos of your mother getting Processed."

"I have the videos," Sam held the tablet up in the air. "She was riding that Guillotine like..."

"SAM!" Carly scolded her best friend.

"Carly, don't worry. I'm fine!" Freddie tried to reassure her.

Carly looked at him warily, "Okay, if you say so."

Freddie smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you, but don't worry your pretty little head off." He giggled, "Pun intended."

Carly giggled weakly in return. "Okay then, why don't we do a little pre-planning for the next show," she offered to try to take his mind off what happened this morning. Then Carly saw the naked girl step into the studio, "Who she?"

"I belong to Master Benson, so don't mind me!" she said as she moved to put her back against the wall, spread her legs, and placed her hands behind her back.

"Oh man, he's bought himself a girl. I knew that would be the only way he was going to get a girl, and she looks very tasty. It looks like this is going to be a very good week."

Freddie noticed that Sam practically salivated while she stared at the naked girl. "No Sam, you CAN NOT EAT HER!"

"Yess … Masterr … Bensonnn …," and didn't even try to hide how dissatisfied she was with being told no.

"Hello Miss Carly, Miss Sam. I sometimes can watch your videos." She said with a sparkly smile.

"Hello?" Carly looked quizzically at the naked girl. "Oh My God. Missy, is that you?"

"Yes Miss Carly."

Carly squealed and bear hugged her old friend.

Freddie sounded a little shocked, "Carly, you know her?"

"Of course Freddie. Our Dad's were stationed at Seal Beach Naval Base. Then Colonel Robinson was transferred and we lost contact with each other. Missy, how did you end up as someone's property?"

"Miss Carly. You know that our DNA, blood, and tissue types are tested at birth, and I have a rare blood type. On my sixteenth birthday, Schneider Industries made my father an offer. My meat value plus a percentage of all future sales of my body parts. I have been assigned to Schneider Medical Center for almost two years."

"Carly, Sam. Let's film an interview for a future show! The only limitation is we can't do any permanent damage to her and she has to be returned no later than eight tomorrow morning."

"Great idea Freddie. Grab your camera. Girls, set up the bar stools and bar tables in the center of the studio so it will look like a real TV News show."

After quickly setting up the TV News studio, Freddie held his left hand in the air with five fingers up and started his countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2," and with his last finger, pointed toward the girls.

Carly began the interview, "Today, we have the opportunity to interview an old friend of mine. Our fathers were stationed together at Seal Beach Naval Base many years ago. After our dads were transferred to different bases where we lost contact, and by chance, we are back together. I'm so proud to present my old friend Missy Robinson."

"It's good to see you to Miss Carly, but I lost my surname when I became property of Schneider Medical Center."

"Alright Missy," Sam buts in to get to the point of this interview, "How did your ass become property of a company?"

"That's a short story Miss Sam. All of our DNA, blood, and tissue types are tested at birth, and I have a rare blood type. When I became eligible for Processing, Schneider Industries made my father an offer. My meat value plus a percentage of all future sales of my body parts. I have been the property of Schneider Medical Center ever since. Considering what could have happened to me, I consider myself very lucky to be part of the Schneider Medical Center family."

"Missy," ask Carly in her professional interview voice, "what does a girl like you do at a hospital? Do you clean up other people's messes, do paperwork, take out the trash? You don't do medical procedures on patients do you?"

"No Miss Carly. Schneider Medical Center considers me to valuable to risk being exposed to patients with infectious diseases, but I help others in any way that I can. I do guided tours of the Schneider Medical Center campus. Run errands. My blood and tissue is taken on a regular basis. Part of my liver and left kidney have already been transplanted into others."

"So you're a living organ donor! And you consider yourself lucky?"

"Yes Miss Carly."

Sam broke in with her not professional interview voice, "Considering her daddy could have sold her off to the highest bidder who could've done whatever he wanted. Even I will say she got lucky."

"Yes Miss Sam. I could have been auctioned as the main course at a cookout, or off as breeding stock in an attempt to birth more boys. If no baby boys, then I would have been Processed and my organs may have been harvested, if needed at that time. At least at Schneider Medical Center, I get the pleasure of helping people. I'm not used for entertainment, and with my rare blood type, I am red status and exempt from the Daily Lottery. When I'm not performing my assigned duties, I have classes and physical education to complete."

"Missy, do you like being owned by a corporation?"

"That's a hard question for me to answer Miss Carly. I remember my life before my dad took me to the Schneider Industries home office the day after my 16th birthday…"

Sam goes off on tangent, "The Sweet Sixteen field trip to a Processing Center. I was so excited. You know, seeing where my favorite food come from, and just to get away from school for a day."

"I remember when you girls came back from your field trips with Status Tags around your necks. The two of you were so happy you got Grade A ratings. So what happens during the Sweet Sixteen field trip?"

Carly took a little frustrated breath for this is known to all girls, "For all girls, the first thing is to register online using a secure Livestock Computer at the Processing Center. That will activate her account that's been in the Livestock Computer Network since the day she was born, which also means she just registered for the Daily Lottery. Then it's on to her initial health inspection, and then the Status Tag is put around her neck. A tour of the Processing Center follows. I remember their was this one girl in our group who was obviously a Grade C. When her Status Tag was activated and it turned black. Turned out her father had already sold her for her meat money."

Poor Freddie gasped at that. "Oh My God. How could a father do that to his own daughter?"

Carly continued with Freddie's education about being a girl, "As far as the Act is concerned, minor girls are property of their parents. Before shes an adult, a girl can be sold to any person or corporation that has a License with the Livestock Network or, if she is between 16 and the time she has earned her adult status, for Processing."

"You knew my drunk ass mother. She always told me how much men would love my body, and how I have to use it, because that's all we have. About the time I hit puberty, she knew she was getting too old and wanted to use my body as a meal ticket. She even sold my virginity, and my body many times after that. As far as she was concerned, a girl's only value is what her body is worth, so you might as well sell it to the highest bidder."

"You are more than just a body!" Freddie said. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Sam smiled at him. "That's Okay. I remember telling her once that once. I got slapped for that. That's why I stayed here so much, and I had fun making your life a little miserable."

Freddie returned the smile, "Please tell me more about the Sweet Sixteen field trips."

Sam continued, "Depending on which Processing Center you go to, you might help a girl get Processed."

"Sam and I went to different places. My group went to that big Processing Center near the Safeco and CenturyLink Stadiums. Any girl going their will get Processed on an assembly lines. Doesn't matter what Grade she is. We watched one girl after another go down those lines. On gameday, the Grade A spitted girls are delivered to the roasting pits in the stadium plaza using that conveyor that goes over the highway and parking lots. Not the way I want to go."

"But what a ride that would be! Flying like Superman," with Sam's arms in the air pretending to be flying.

"Miss Carly, Schneider Industries owns that Processing Center. That conveyor system also connects to the shipyards and railyards. That center can receive and deliver meat anywhere in the civilized world. I did my Sweet Sixteen field trip at the Schneider Industries Corporation home office. They have a small experimental Processing Center where they develop new technology and procedures for the Processing of girls, and I helped the chef roast a girl in an industrial oven."

"The group of girls I ended up with went to the one near the Space Needle. First, the girls go down a short hallway that is filled with a grayish liquid that about ankle deep. Then they lay her face down on a metal table where meat hooks are stabbed through her ankles. She's lifted upside down by those hooks by an overhead conveyor belt. Throats are cut. She bleeds out while going down another hallway. Then there's a row of butchers and each does a complete girl. Guts her. Skins her. Cuts her into parts. Whatever the order calls for."

"Thanks," Freddie said quietly, "for telling me. Before today, I never thought much about how our society Processes girls. At least Grade A and B girls have more options than going down some inhumane assembly line."

"Disassembly line would be a better description," Sam shook her head, "Still, some of those Processing Centers are nasty. Not where I want to spend my last hours."

"The tabloids are always doing shock stories about places that don't care about the girls. Where butchers start cutting into them before they completely bleed out and are still awake. Where they use mouth gags to stop the girls from screaming."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like a good way to scare girls into keeping their A and B ratings."

Carly ran her fingers through her hair, "That constant pressure on girls to keep their bodies in perfect shape. Freddie, do you know the difference between the Grades?"

"Well yeah. All guys do. A, B, and C Grades are safe for human consumption. After your medical checkup, you are an A for one month. If you miss your next monthly appointment, you drop down into a B. If you haven't had a checkup in more than three months, you become a C. There's also a bunch of other standards that you have to meet to keep your Grade A. If you can keep your Grade A for a year, you get a lot of extra benefits and privileges. Grade A girls can get services free of charge if that company has a Livestock Business License, but you are taking a slightly higher chance of being Processed while you are there. B's have the options on where they can be Processed, but none of the benefits that A's have. C's have to go to a Processing Center."

"When my mother was convicted of trying to rent me out to someone without that License and she tested positive for drugs. That was her third strike and she was downgraded to a D. Feet first into a meat grinder on the Execution Channel. Probably got made into fertilizer. I got no money because she was Processed that way."

"If Sam or I get Processed before we graduate from high school, Spencer will get a nice amount."

"Miss Carly. There are programs that can earn the family more money. The best example I know is that the Livestock Computer Network is synced with the Medical Computer Network so that if someone a needs a transplantable organ and a compatible girl comes up for Processing, she can be directed to a Medical Center so that her organs can be harvested."

"Hay FredNub. Do you know the real difference between a A and B?"

Freddie nods his head with a little bit of guilt on his face, "Grade A girls are ... sexy enough to be Processed in a entertaining way. Come on girls, let's get back to interviewing Missy. Missy, would you want to be a free girl?"

"Well, Master Benson, I grew up as a military brat and always lived on military bases and then I was transferred to Schneider Medical Center, so I have little experience with the real world. So I don't know what it's like to be a free girl. Miss Carly and Miss Sam are free to plan their own lives, at least as far as our social will allow them to, where my life is planned out for me and I will not be asked what I want. If a free adult girl can find a good man, she can get married, but I can be sold off and my opinion does not matter. Thanks to my genetics, I am more valuable as a living organ donor so I am currently exempt from the Daily Lottery, where as you, with your green Status Tags, take a chance every day of being selected for Processing. You can try to have kids, but I am part of the Schneider Medical Center Breeding Program and will be artificially inseminated every few months. I love my daughter, but..."

Sam in complete disbelief, "You already have a daughter!"

"Yes Miss Sam. I know she will soon be transferred to one of the Schneider Industries Breeding Farms and I will not see her grow up, where as you would raise your own children. You will have the right to vote, but the only rights I have are from the Humane Treatment of Property Act. You earn and spend money anyway you want, where I have no idea about how much I generate for the Schneider Medical Center. You can spend your money on clothes and personal items, but property doesn't wear clothing or have personal items. I wear these shoes because they were issued to me by my supervisor who believes it projects a professional image."

Carly, who has ogled those shoes since they walked in, "I have wanted to ask you about those shoes since you came in. They are stunning and sexy as hell. Are those straps made of steel?"

"Yes Miss Carly. Stainless steel with silicone inserts for comfort. They should never break or deteriorate."

"But why are they locked on?"

"Miss Carly, my supervisor requires them to be locked on when I leave the Schneider Medical Center campus unescorted."

"Wish I could leave our school campus and never go back. Don't they trust you to return? Besides, everyone knows the consequences of running, and where could a girl run to. At least in the civilized world, we have a fair system." Sam fingered her green Status Tag. "Everybody knows these Tags are networked to the Livestock Computer Network, and a hunter will never give up hunting down prey."

"Miss Sam. I like to think that my supervisor trusts me to return because Schneider Medical Center is my home, and I have a good life their."

"Missy …"

"Yes Master Benson."

"... About being a living organ donor. What happens if someone needed one of your organs that you couldn't survive without, like your heart?"

"Master Benson," Missy replied with her head held high with pride, "I would be proud to give any of my organs so that others may live. More likely than not, that's how I will die. That's another difference between being property and a free girl. Miss Carly and Miss Sam will have there Lastweek to get their affairs in order, but since I have nothing, I can be sent directly to an operating room at any time so that my organs can be harvested."

"Girls. That raises an interesting question that I have just become interested in. If your number is drawn in the Lottery, how would you want to be Processed."

Sam with great enthusiasm, "I want to be spitted with that big steel rod, hickory smoked, and slow roasted over an open pit fire. I'm going for the record!"

"Sam," from a slightly shocked Carly, "why do you want that record?"

"Staying alive for the longest time over an open pit fire. We can film it for a special iCarly show." Sam stood up and waved her hands above her head, "I can see it now. The Final Day of Sam Puckett. I'm strapped down naked on that machine that's pushing that steel spit through my body, and every guy in the room has a raging hard-on."

Carly brought the palms of her hands to her face. "Oh God," she mumbles.

"All the celebrities are doing it." Sam continued, "The record is now about half an hour, and I want to break that record." Sam looked toward the ceiling by lending her head back as far as she could and her hips involuntarily convulse from a building orgasm. "That steel split impaling me from sex to mouth. The smell of barbecue sauce as Spencer brushes it over my naked body." Sam started rotating the bar stool with her feet, "my skin turning shades of red and then a deeper golden-brown as the heat penetrates my body, slowly cooking my meat as I turn over the hot coals." Sam didn't care if anyone heard her quiet moans of ecstasy escape her lips.

Freddie stood there and watched in awe. "You will look and smell absolutely delicious, Sam. I can't wait until you're done!"

All extraneous thoughts ceased in Carly and Missy as they began to absently caress themselves as Sam rotated on her bar stool. Their imagination of Sam being naked, spitted, and turning over fire produced strong physical reactions of desire within both. Their bodies revealed their sexual excitement by their swollen breast and rigid nipples. Obvious with Carly's sheer tank top and especially obvious with Missy being completely naked.

"The idea of making it a special episode is doable, and I always suspected you were an exhibitionist. How about you Carly? Your Processing Plan in place?"

"Oh-uh," after recovering from Sam's latest scene stealing moment, "I've got the standard Processing Plan filed. Except for my part of iCarly, I don't have too many valuable items, and of course those and my bank account will transfer to Spencer. Exactly how I want to be Processed, I haven't decided, but I want to be surrounded by the people I love."

"That Final Day of Sam Puckett would be the final show. Without both of you, there's not much reason to continue iCarly."

Sunday Evening

Apartment 8-C

Downstairs Living Room

For Sam Puckett, it's just another Sunday evening sorting through her unread emails, and waiting for her best friend's brother, and her legal guardian, to finish making dinner. Spencer, with help from Missy, had created a rich smell of barbecue that filled her nostrils, greatly cheering her up after being repeatedly told she can't eat Freddie's temporary girl and Carly's former best friend. Freddie was at the kitchen table coding on a laptop computer. Carly was seated on the couch watching 'Girly Cow' wondering what cow meat tasted like.

"Hey Sam. What you looking at on the internet?" asked Carly.

"Just cleaning out my email inbox. Mostly emails from iCarly fans, and I'm only saving the best ones. Junk mail for stuff I will never buy. Delete them. Some that I actually subscribed to. File them away. And the next e-mail is … shit!" Sam stopped breathing.

Carly noticed her stunned look. "What is it Sam?"

Freddie, Missy, and Spencer stopped what they were doing and walked over to the kitchen side of the bar.

Sam swallowed. The FROM address was unmistakable. With a shaky hand, Sam tapped the button on the computer's mouse to open the email.

Carly walked up behind Sam. "Oh my! .. Sam," she looked down at her best friend's Status Tag.

"My number came up in the Lottery."

"Your Status Tag is still green." Carly re-read the email on the computer screen.

* * *

FROM: U.S. Government FPB Lottery

SUBJECT: FPB Drawing for Sunday, 5 February 2012

Ms Samantha Puckett ###-##-4325

In accordance with the Food and Population Balance Act (FPB Act), your number has been selected from your area's eligible females in todays FPB Lottery. You are hereby notified of having been selected for Processing. Effective at 12:01 AM Pacific Time on Monday, 6 February 2012, your human rights have been revoked and you have been reclassified as food. There is no appeal.

With your current USDA Grade A status, you are to report to a Processing Center or Licensed Processor of your choice no later than 11:59 PM Pacific Time on Sunday, 12 February 2012.

WARNING: Failure to comply will result in lost of payment to your designated beneficiary and the public execution of one additional female member of your family for each day you do not report in.

It is highly recommended that you check, and if necessary update, your Processing Plan.

FPB Act requires you to be nude and have no personal items with you when reporting in for Processing.

Sincerely,

Lewbert Sline

Bushwell Plaza doorman

License Processor

* * *

Freddie slammed his fist against the countertop, "Dam. I'm about to lose another girl I care about."

"I'm sorry Miss Sam."

"I may be your legal guardian, but I don't have any way of stopping this. Since you are a Grade A girl, you have the option of any way you want to be Processed."

"Hhmmm ... Your Status Tag should start flashing green/black soon. Well, guess we should start planning that special final episode of iCarly," Carly quietly added..

Sam nodded her head. She, like all girls, knew this day was going to happen. That their days were numbered. She was hoping for a high number.

Author Note: I read over the old next chapter and I think it will need a week or so of work on it.


	4. Patrice

6 February 2012, Monday morning

Apartment 8-C Living Room

The day after Sam received her Processing Notice

It was a warm, cloud free, winter day in Seattle. Carly Shay, the slim brunette host of the hit web-show 'iCarly', paced back and forth as she attempted to contact Freddie on her PearPhone that ultimately went to his voicemail. "Freddie. Hi, it's Carly. We're about to head off to school. See you there. Bye." Her outfit of the day was a low-cut mint-colored ultra-thin mini-dress and a pair of nude patent-skin T-strap Mary Jane pumps with four inch heels. She was quite excited about this week. After all, in a few days she was going to spit and barbecue her best friend live on the the web-show. Celebrity roast always get fantastic ratings. "SAM, HURRY UP! It may be your Lastweek, but you still have to go to school!"

Sam Puckett, the curvaceous blonde co-host of that hit web-show 'iCarly', bustled down the stairs into the living room. "Morning, Carls," she chirped, "just needed to get my sneakers on. That's one of the nice thing about going naked. Shower, brush your teeth, brush your hair, grab some shoes, and you're ready to go."

As Carly followed her best friend toward the elevator, she admired the way Sam's thighs moved. That showed she had plenty of meat in the right places. "It's convenient," Carly answered. "Hit the button for the garage." The elevator started moving downward. She looked up and down Sam's body, "you realize the Act only requires you to be naked when you turn yourself in to be Processed. You don't have to be naked for all of your Lastweek."

"I know, but once a girl wins the Lottery, she ought to be able to show off her meat. Nowadays, all the girls do it. It's part of the fun. When your time comes, show that body off."

"Yeah. You know I'm not into casual public nudity. I might keep it simple like a wrap skirt and bandeau top, so I can at least be decent went going out in public." Carly shrugged. "You're probably right," she examined Sam again, "and you do have some good meat to show off."

"Thanks," she said with a bright smile. "Now let's get to school. I want to show this body off."

As Carly drove their electric car out of the Bushwell Plaza parking lot, Sam watched the cityscape through the window. "I woke up this morning and realized it's the first day of my Lastweek, and I felt more fucking alive than … I don't know when. Christmas? My birthday? The start of summer vacation? What's really weird was that I'm looking forward to going to school!"

Carly was a little shocked. She had expected shouting or crying. She had prepared herself to be hated, but looking at Sam's grin, anticipation. "You are a lot more enthusiastic this morning than last night."

"Well, I wasn't happy about it last night," Sam acknowledge. "But to be honest, you know my mom would have sold my meat on my sixteenth birthday, but she got her third strike before my Sweet Sixteen field trip. If Spencer hadn't adopted me, I probably would have ended up on a farm. If he didn't make that custom made sculpture for the Mexican Ambassador, I would have been dragged down to Mexico, and we've heard stories about what happens to girls down there, or thrown into a meat grinder like my mother was. I figured the Lottery would be the way I'll go. I wasn't happy about it, but I am not mad either, and then I realized that I'm gonna have so much fun this week!"

Carly cracked up laughing, "Sure Sam. Not having to take off any clothes makes it easier."

"You're the one who's got the innocent-slutty thing down to an art-form."

"Okay, I like sex," Carly cracked up laughing again.

"Good God Carly, you've been Ridgeway High's number one boy toy for how many years running? Any time, any place, with almost any guy. But knowing when my Lastday is, is so liberating! I don't have to worry about anything, because I'm not going to be around to deal with." Sam added in a strong voice, "And lastly, I'm glad to know that my friends will feast on my meat. My only question is how do we arrange my recording-breaking barbecue?"

"Spencer and Freddie told me and you should enjoy the ride. Even Brad is helping, but don't bug me about it all day."

Sam crossed her arms and pretended to pout, "Sometimes you can be so mean to me." She dimpled a smile.

Ridgeway High School

After Carly parked in the student parking lot, Sam excitedly announced, "Just thought of another reason to celebrate. It's my last week of school."

"Sam, Sam, Sam. There should to be a law against a girl having so much fun. You are just a walking Happy Meal," Carly joked as they walked toward the school building.

Kathy, in a tight yellow pullover sweater over black short shorts and black high-heel mules, shouted, "About dam time," when she saw that Sam was naked and her Status Tag was flashing green/black. She never did forgive the iCarlys for that 'Sniff Those Raspberries' practical joke.

Of the rest of the mostly female student body, most girls wore clingy blouses with mini-skirts and high-heel shoes. Some whistled and cheered as Sam showed off and took a bow.

Benjy, in comfortable running shoes, jeans, tee-shirt and sweater, one of the few guys Carly never had sex with because he can fit his entire foot in his mouth, announced "Dead girl walking!" Sam was not nice to him after he flaked out at the last minute for an 'iCarly' show.

The hoots and catcalls started up again.

Jeb, wearing his trademark Happy Hobo look of baggy pants and loose fitted shirt with cheap trinkets randomly attached and black top hat, with his arms around his girlfriend Taryn, in a clowny white mini-dress with big black buttons down the front and black pumps, and carrying her trumpet. He teased her in a faux french accent, "Someday your number gonna come up, and you will look soo sexyyy on that spit." She giggled and playfully popped him on the head with her trumpet.

Nate, in a nice pair of dark dress pants and collared pullover shirt, had his hand under Rebecca's short khaki skirt that was just long enough to cover her black lacy thong and topped with a sheer blue tight-fitted button-up blouse with a black lacy bra and black stiletto ankle boots, announced, "Looks like somebody else won the Lottery!" after a naked Wendy entered the school building with her Status Tag flashing green/black.

Carly ran and hugged Wendy, "Oh God! You to?"

"They got me in Saturday's Lottery," with little emotional expression. "We all known it could happen any day." Wendy Looked over Carly's shoulder, "Sam, how they get you?"

"Sunday Lottery. Carly tells me that the guys have a plan for me. We'll see what happens. How do you want to get it done?"

"I guess this Friday at the school cookout. I've always been a fan of the guillotine."

"Their easy, cheap, and most importantly, doesn't damage the meat."

"Girls, you have this week to figure it out, but now we have classes to attend."

Carly's headed off to Art with Ms. Fielder. Freddie is scheduled for Geometry with Mr. Howard. Sam's left for English with Ms. Briggs. Wendy left for History with Mr. Devlin.

Sam took her seat in class and her bare ass felt the cool surface of the chair. Ms. Francine Briggs wore brown sling-back low-heels, broomstick skirt, and a gray droopy sweater that hung off her crazy, pointy boobs, and she clutched a ruler that made the female students afraid of her. She waited until the bell rang. "Good morning girls," she shouted to quiet the all girl class. "I see that our very own Sam Puckett is in her Lastweek." A few students giggled and snickered. "I wonder which of you other girls will get it this Friday." Ms. Briggs leaned back against the front of her desk shifting her gaze down to the floor, and then back to the class.

"I remember back when the United States was still under Martial Law and our great leaders who have been hiding for years in their underground bunkers passing law after law. The President had been giving one speech after another on TV, then he gave that State of the Union speech. At first it seemed like another speech about the collapse of animal farming, about how it was going to be impossible to try to restart it because the viruses that caused the extinction of all the large male animals had completely infected the Earth's biosphere. Even with almost half the human race, mostly the men, killed by diseases or bio-weapons, the scientists could not find a way for the human race to grow enough food to feed us due to environmental destruction. With reports of cannibalism happening all over the world, Congresswoman Dolcett introduced the bill that became the Food and Population Balance Act, and she volunteer herself to be the first girl to be Processed into food."

"You girls are the first generation to … to live as livestock. The subject of your homework assignment is to keep a journal of your thoughts during this week. I think all of you ... scratch that, all of us are eligible females for Fridays cookout. Are you going to be comfortable being naked in school this Friday? Are you ready to hear your names called out to be Processed? Any interesting experiences you have being a girl in today's world. If you are still around, this homework is due next Monday."

Sam doodled ideas until the school bell sounded. She packed her e-book and notebook computer into her backpack, then headed back to her locker.

As Sam opened her locker, she felt a hand on her right thigh and a male's voice, "Ooh, nice meat!" As she shoved her backpack in her locker, another hand went to her left buttock, "A lot of nice meat."

Sam turned and challenged him, "What do you want, Jonah?"

"Just playing with my food," he replied. He moved his hands up to Sam's shoulders and pinched her hard, full arms. "You are going to be so tasty!"

From a short distance down the hallway, Carly heard Sam shout, "Don't touch me you asshole!" and arrived just in time to see Jonah, wearing a pair of faded jeans, flip flops, and red tech jacket over a black t-shirt, jump back in mock fear and Freddie's arms wrapped around Sam as she struggled to attack Jonah. Jonah turned and walked off laughing. Carly noticed Freddie was wearing the same denim jacket from yesterday over a white T-shirt, khaki pants, and sage colored combat boots.

"Sam," Carly shouted to get Sam's attention, "He's an arrogant fool. Don't let him bother you."

"Sam, just lock your locker and let's get ready for P.E. Just forget about him," as Freddie slowly loosen his arms from around Sam to make sure that she was not going after Jonah.

As Carly, Sam, and Freddie left their lockers, they saw a bunch of students crowded around someone. As they got closer, they heard a girl crying "STOP. STOP."

Freddie thought it sounded like Wendy. He yelled, "The girl said STOP!" and pushed his way through the crowd.

Wendy was pushed up against the lockers, crying. Duke, wearing his wrestling uniform, had grabbed her left breast with one hand and her crotch with the other. She was in obvious pain.

Freddie shoved Duke away from the scared girl and stood between her and him. He yelled at Duke, "She said STOP!"

Carly and Sam wrapped their arms around Wendy, and the iCarlys realized they were surrounded by guys, most in football uniforms, and none of them looked happy with their fun being interrupted.

Carly couldn't help it, seeing her Freddie in action. She started having sexual thoughts about her best guy friend! She could feel her whole body react. Her nipples pushing against the thin fabric of her dress, the heat and wetness forming between her legs, and she blushed.

"We can pet her," Carter said to Wendy's defenders.

"That wasn't petting, it was groping and you were hurting her," Sam snarled at him. "And to think I had a crush on you a few years ago."

Carter reached for Sam, "We can rekindle that crush."

Carly slapped his hand as hard as she could, "No you wouldn't, so keep your paws to yourself."

"She's in her Lastweek, so it's her last chance to be with me," Carter grinned.

"She is, but I'm...," Carly saw a dark blue suit with a shirt in a paler shade and a red tie approaching, "Good morning Principal Franklin." She thinks he looked younger than he truly was and professional in his suit and real patent-leather shoes.

Principal Ted Franklin walked through the crowd and the boys started taking off.

Freddie grabbed Duke by his shirt and spun him around. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Principal Franklin, he was groping Wendy even after she asked him to stop," Freddie told the Ridgeway High School Principal.

"How are you?" he asked Wendy sofly. She was shaking but not crying any more.

"She's going to have some bruises," Sam answered, pointing to the sides of her breasts and her arms where the boys held her against the lockers.

"Duke, I'll talk to you later. Freddy, escort Wendy to the Doctor's office. I'll send for Gibby to help take care of you girls. Sam, Carly, tell me what happened," the Principal ordered.

"Well Sir, Duke assaulted Wendy. We heard Wendy screaming from down the hall. Freddie ran through the crowd and tackled Duke. Carter also made moves toward Sam."

Principal Franklin sighed, "Does it look like Wendy was seriously injured?"

Carly shook his head. "She'll be bruised from Duke grabbing her breast, and where she was pushed up against the lockers, but she's physically okay."

"And Sam?" The Principal asked.

Carly shook her head. "Sam was protecting Wendy."

"I want to thank both of you for coming to Wendy's assistance, and apologize for not doing a better job protecting the girls going through their Lastweek. I promise I will try and do better," he said, looking helpless. "As for Sam, do you kids know the old saying 'put down like a rabid dog'?"

"Spencer showed us pictures of some dogs we had as pets. I barely remember them, but what's a rabid dog?"

"A rabid dog was a sick dog that attacked people and it would be put down, in other words, it was killed immediately. Girls in their Lastweek have had their human rights revolted, therefore they have about the same rights as a pet. If they hurt someone, even in self defense, and he press charges, any Licensed Processor can put her down immediately. Her family will not receive any payments. Sam has mistreated a lot of people over the years and some of them will see this as their last chance to get back at her. If it was just ridiculing, and I'll admit that you would deserve that. But what Wendy just went through would have been assault last week, but with her Status Tag flashing green/black, and going naked. Well, she and you are legally defenseless, and with your history, a lot of people will see that as an invitation to get back to you. So Sam, if you hurt anyone even in self defense, any of the teachers with a Processor Licenses will put you down like a rabid dog."

"In normal circumstances, Sam could take care of herself," Carly agreed, "but we know how vindictive kids can be."

"As for being naked, the law does not require girls to be naked during their Lastweek, but it has become customary in our society for girls to do that, and the school district has not passed any rules against it. What's your schedule like?"

Sam answered, "Carly and I are about to start our three hours of P.E. Gibby is in classes with his P.E. hour right before lunch. Freddie and Wendy have regulator classes in the morning and P.E. and classes are in the afternoon. We usually meet up for lunch."

"Without a real justification, school district policy is that students will continue their normal schedule, even in their Lastweek."

"Thank you," from a worried Carly.

After several hours of Physical Education; Carly, Gibby, and Sam headed toward the cafeteria.

As they walked pass Jonah, "Why Sam, it's good to see you again. All of you!"

The girls just glared at him.

The other guys in the hallway hooted and whistled, and Sam was only pinched once.

"Just ignore them," Carly warned Sam.

Freddie and Wendy were already waiting outside the cafeteria doors. Carly saw that they had their arms around each other and Wendy looked worried. Carly suppressed the idea of telling Wendy to get her hands off him. Getting closer, Carly could hear Wendy and Freddie talking, "... can't believe that guys I have know for years could be so mean. What they were doing hurt."

"He's an asshole," Freddie snorted. "It was cruel and humiliating the way he treated you. I don't understand how guys can harass and grope girls in their Lastweek and think it's a great idea. Hi," he said to Carly, Sam, and Gibby, "we were just talking about what happened to this morning,"

Carly gave Wendy a hug, "Well, true friends will support each other and keep the assholes from acting too much like rapist."

Fun loving Gibby added, "There should be some good-natured teasing, but everyone should make sure that it stayed good-natured."

Freddie shook his head, "But acting like an asshole should get them suspended for the week."

Wendy unwrapped her arms from around Freddie, "The way I was groped, and his fingernails digging into my flesh. Felt like Duke was ripping my tits off. Fondling was supposed to be fun, but un-manicured fingernails dragged over skin hurts."

"So girls like to be fondled?" Gibby teased the girls.

"Depends who is doing the fondling," from Sam.

"I wouldn't say no," as Carly grinned at Freddie.

Freddie grinned back and suddenly grabbed Carly's wrists behind her back with his hands. "So you enjoy being fondled?"

Carly suddenly found herself backed up against the wall. Freddie's left hand went under her skirt and his fingers caressed her pussy, with special emphasis on her clit, "Oh Freddie." She gasped as his fingers slipped inside her, "I knew you had strong fingers, but I didn't know they were that delicate."

"I spend a lot of time coding on computers and building circuits," he whispered in her ear. "That requires a lot of … finger work." His hot breath tickled her neck.

"Oh, man," red-faced, she felt her body build up to an orgasm among the Ridgeway High School student body. "Why … did .. you . stop?"

Freddie smiled, "cafeteria is open."

The group entered the cafeteria. The room was large white room with stainless steel furniture and quickly became noisy. They picked up their food trays and sat where they always did. The lunch menu for today included a quarter pounder hamburger on wheat bun, baked beans, sliced peaches, fresh fruit, several different milk options, and a open salad bar. Some of the male students looked at Sam and Wendy for a few seconds, and went back to eating. Their thoughts were obvious. First the food in front of them, then the girls for dessert. Carly had collapsed into her seat, and sighed with pleasure that they were free for about an hour. Freddie, Wendy, Gibby, and Sam had taken their respective seats around the circular table.

Sam in a dissatisfied tone, "Three hours of P.E. and this is all we get!"

Gibby already wolfed down his hamburger, "And to call this slop food should violate the Act."

Freddie laughed at Carly's expression of relief, "tough workout?"

Sam laughed, "Two hours of soccer."

Carly frowned at Sam and stuck her tongue out at her.

Freddie giggled, "I noticed some shakiness in your legs as you walked this way."

"Definitely a little wobbliness," Gibby did get a good view has he followed the girls in the hallway.

Carly frowned at them, "my legs hurt so bad," then continued eating her salad.

Freddie wanted to change the subject a little, "Wendy, how do you feel about this? You also being in your Lastweek and everything?" He breathed a moment and then realized, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just that you are the third friend I'm losing this week."

Wendy put down her almond milk,"I can't say I'm overjoyed about it, but all us girls know how it will end. The Act has given us a good life, but I'd rather eat meat than be meat."

Sam spoke up, "The Act has provided enough meat to keep the supermarket stocked with a large selection of meats at a reasonable price."

"Good God Sam, you are such a Meat Whore," Wendy laughed. "But it has effectively ended hunger and warfare in the civilized parts of the world."

"We saw how you acted at the Beachburn last summer. When the girl spinned the Wheel of Death and got the guillotine. Your delight at watching the girl put her head on the block, then the whoosh and thump."

"It's always interesting to watch the girls different reactions to getting Processed. The ones who fought and screamed. Those who accepted it. Some seem to enjoy it. Besides, with Sam and I being Processed on school property, that should reduce the Lottery odds for all the other girls."

"I hope that will happen, but it's up to the Livestock Computers. You know, the law of supply and demand. We're just numbers to the machines."

"So do you prefer it when the girl submits or fights to the end?" Gibby asked.

"To be honest, I appreciate it when they put on a bit of a show."

"So how does it feel to be running around naked?" Freddie asked. "How do you cope with all the staring?"

Wendy's face reddened, "Ok, after a while you don't really notice it. The only bad part is getting felt up."

Carly leaned toward Freddie, "It's more a matter of ignoring the nastier looks and trying to feel flattered by the more… gentlemanly ones."

"Gentlemanly looks?" Freddie asked, puzzled.

Carly grabbed Freddie's hand for a moment,"When the look is more admiration of beauty, and not one of lust."

"Ok," Freddie replied.

Gibby asked, "Which do you get more of?"

"Lustful," Carly replied.

"Wolfish would be a better way to describe them," Sam quietly glanced around her and noticed the looks of the male students were given her.

"Without a doubt," Wendy replied and added. "I'm more worried about guys like Freddie. Losing three in one week."

"I will survive," Freddie looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Carly, you feeling better?"

Carly slumped slightly from exhaustion, "After changing out of our clothes and the usual stretch and warm-up exercises. You guys went to the gym. We had soccer."

Sam turned to Freddie, "Soccer works the legs. Exercise is good for muscles. Muscle is meat. We have to work out for three hours every day to keep our top quality meat. I don't know what sport we are playing tomorrow."

Freddie suppressed a grin, "I heard you girls groan when the guys left for the gym."

Carly sighed, "I could barely stand while taking a shower. I was so exhausted I almost walked out of the locker room naked. I'm just glad I didn't get any bruises, but my shoulders and legs were cramping bad for a while."

Gibby laughed, "My P.E. class had already hit the shower when the girls came in, and Carly was not walking to good."

Freddie questioned, "Is soccer that bad?"

Sam also laughed, "Carly is great at soccer. She's very maneuverable when the ball is going straight at her. With soccer," Sam got right into the rules, "the goalkeepers are the only players allowed to touch the ball with their hands. Everyone can only use their feet to kick the ball, but may also use their head or body. That's why I am the goalkeeper and Carly had her arms bound behind her."

Wendy started laughing, "You have complete freedom of movement when naked and wearing good sport shoes. Of course, Carly usually wears high-heels."

Freddie looked sad, "You wish I could be there and watch, but with my full class schedule, I just don't have any free classes."

Carly groaned, "We usually have a very loud group of guy up in the stands."

Sam looked at Carly, "Yeah, Carls. You recovered yet?"

"I'll be OK, I did my hair in the locker room, and I think my makeup is fine," Carly wondered aloud. She reached into her small purse for her compact and double checked before putting it away again.

"So," Sam slightly louder than normal, "you were getting some action out there. I remember Freddie was good in bed."

"Oh God. Girl talk." The girls didn't notice which guy said it as Freddie and Gibby quietly moved to a nearby table. They learned a long time ago about girl talk, where the subject could be about other girl's bodies, fashion, men's bodies, sex, and any new experiences they have had since their last girl talk.

"Yeah," Wendy giggles, "You seem to enjoy Freddie's handiwork."

"Oh, man, he does have the touch," Carly teased. "You two are obsessed with my sex life."

"That's because I don't have one," Sam grinned back. Carly knows that's not exactly true, but Sam's sex life had only recently become more active.

"I just want to know more about my hero," from the gossip queen of Ridgeway High.

Carly felt a pang of jealousy, but covered it with a smirk, "Freddie's always been a gentleman to the girls."

Wendy dropped her voice to a whisper, "I think it sweet how Freddie has been coming to our rescue."

Carly leaned in closer to Sam and Wendy so she could lower her voice, "I'm glad the guys moved, but I wish I could be rescued from P.E. I hate the way the couch bounds our arms tight behind our backs with those cuffs, then spins us around and grabs our breasts to make them stick out as much as possible. There's also the slap on the ass before he sends us out on the field."

Sam looked at the other two girls, "Most men think girls are always meant to be on display. The guys enjoy watching us doing all that exercising to keep a sexy figure and to get our bodies ready for the lunch plate."

Wendy looks down at her half-eaten hamburger, "I sometimes wonder who this quarter-pounder use to be?"

Carly added in a sad voice, "Most likely, she was a Grade C. Briggs is a C and considering how old she is, and Ackerman for that matter, I still find it amazing they have not been Processed yet. Ackerman is still a little crazy and hates me for getting her arrested."

Sam looked around, and said in a low voice, "The stalking charge from that one boyfriend and getting arrested for illegally music downloads. One more strike and her ass gets Processed. Her bipolar disorder is the only reason she wasn't fired."

Wendy answered in a quiet voice to make sure the rest of the cafeteria couldn't hear, "She was sterilized because of that so she won't produced any bipolar kids, and it seems to have calmed her down. And the gossip I get out of her is priceless."

"This morning," Carly thought of something that happen in Art class, "I saw Fielder lending over her desk, so her skirt rose up in the back giving everyone a clear view of the top of her black stockings, garter belt, and what looked like a gold metal tag. She was also wearing an a cleavage showing button-up blouse."

"She got a meat tag," Wendy matter of factly, "Ackerman dared her to get one."

"A what?" Sam in a shocked questioning voice. "Isn't that what this is." holding up her Status Tag around her neck.

Wendy looked at her, "Her's not a real tag, but it's not illegal under the Act. But like any kind of piercings, it will have to be removed before being Processed. Ackerman and Fielder booked themselves an exclusive salon for a full body waxings and checkup. Ackerman already had one and dared Fielder to get her pussy lips pierced."

Sam had an anguished look on her face, "Dam. That's gotta hurt!"

"It should be like when we got our ears pierced," Carly in a casual voice, "but I'm not getting pierced down there."

Short time later, the bell rang. They finished lunch and dumped the leftovers at one of the trash collection points.

Sam let out a long breath, "My favorite class is over. If we can get through the afternoon, we'll be alright."

Heading back to their lockers, the gang heard the giggles as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

Sam squeezed Wendy's hands then hugged her as she said, "We'll get through this, and then we won't have to worry about anything."

Gibby in a resuranging voice, "I'll be with Wendy some of this afternoon, just in case some of those jerks might be hanging around, waiting to ambush her."

The gang members went off to their respective classes. The iCarlys next scheduled meet up would be in Mr. Henning's Science class.

Later that afternoon when the iCarlys entered the science classroom, they put their bags down and took their seats. The walls were covered with posters showing the sexual parts of plants, animals, and humans. On a long shelf that ran right around the back and sides, various pots held small plants. Sam could feel a little warm from the previous student and quickly fell asleep. Carly, also being a girl, was required to attend but not required to pass science class, wished she could fall asleep. Freddie loved science, but though the teacher was a loser who smelled like rotting wood.

Mr. Henning, with his dirty hair up in a ponytail and loose fitted natural fiber clothes, was giving the girls lustful looks. "Alright then." the teacher said sharply, silencing a few excited whispers that had broken out. "Let's see if any of you have actually managed to remember anything I've taught you." A dangerous smile crossed Mr. Henning's face, "I didn't expect to see her in her Lastweek here. I'll have to adjust my lesson plan for this week. Carly, come up here."

Carly rose slowly, took a quick look at a sleeping Sam, and walked forward to stand next to Mr. Henning's desk. She enquired, "What is the matter, Mr. Henning? How can I help you?"

"Oh, nothing the matter. I assure you. I want you for a demonstration."

Mr. Henning grinned widely and spread his arms, "Mr. Freddie Benson, come up here please."

He rose, "Yes, sir," and walked toward the front of the class.

She looked at Freddie for a moment as their teacher started to talk.

"All right, class," the teacher continued. "Last week, we talked about WHAT fundamental aspect of all living creatures? Carly?"

"Sex!" Carly muttered.

"How do you measure sex? What kind of physical indicators can be measured? Carly, name some of those indicators for men?"

Carly nervously cleared her throat, "hard penis," was all she could say before her mind went blank. Thoughts of Freddie's body flowed through her mind instead.

Freddie looked at Carly. He wondered what she could be thinking.

"Freddie, and what about in girls?" the teacher ask.

"Hard nipples. Moaning. Heart rate. Heavy breathing," he responded.

Mr. Henning turned his lustful eyes toward Carly, "Cold can cause nipples to harden. Bad food can cause noises. Exercise will get your heart rate and breathing up. Remember, that not all people have the same reactions."

"Like Carly is clearly aroused right now?" a blond girl joked.

Carly looked down at her naked body. Her nipples were hard and enlarged. She felt that her entire body had started blushing.

"Yes," announced Mr. Henning, "Carly is clearly showing some of the indications of sexual arousal. She also shows another clear indicator. The glistening on her vaginal lips. I wonder what she was thinking about that got her aroused so early. That wetness is usually seen in the later stages. Carly, can you explain why you're so aroused?"

Carly looked at Freddie for a moment. She's was aroused because of thinking about him being in her bed. Watching his eyes look at her naked body. Her hand lightly touch his erect penis that was ready to penetrate her body.

He smiled, but keep silent.

"Carly, wake up. Class is over," she could hear Sam say as her vision suddenly faded from her bedroom into a classroom.

Freddie looked up and saw Carly sating there, smiling as he said, "I guess you had a good dream."

"Oh yes … class over?"

The iCarly's got their bags and headed back to their lockers, where Wendy and Gibby were waiting. A few fellow students groped Sam as they walked the hallways.

"How's your day been?" Carly asked Wendy.

"Awful," she replied. "Guys keep groping me in the halls, and several smacked my ass."

"You know, you can report guys to Principal Franklin, but he can't really do anything about it," Freddie said.

"Yeah, but it was so crowded I'm not sure who did it," Wendy replied. "I'm so glad school's over for today."

Downtown Seattle

Carly was driving back toward Bushwell Plaza, but with one extra stop in mind.

"It's a nice day," Sam remarked as she looked out the side window during the slow cruise through Seattle. "Most of the girls are like you, not really wearing much."

Carly giggled as she caught sight of a group of naked girls hanging around one clothed guy at the entrance of the Groovy Smoothie as they drove by. "Even though we are not old enough to vote, I don't support the Mayor's proposal to make clothing optional for all girls. Without clothes, nobody could distinguish one naked Grade A girl from another."

"You're to caught up in fashion and the frills of clothing, but at the end of the day, no matter how amazing you feel in one outfit, it's about feeling good without the outfit."

"Clothing is just the icing on the cake that is my body. It just enhances what is already sexy. I haven't lost sight of that."

"For most boys, girls are just eyecandy."

"Well, here we are," Carly parked the car in front of a Cooking Supply Store. "The guys need us to get one part for the plan to work, then we can go have some smoothies." She reached into the back seat for her other pair of shoes.

"What part, and why are you changing your shoes?"

"You'll find out when we get inside the store," as she buckled the ankle strap of her black patent-skin ballet ankle boots. The nude patent-skin T-strap Mary Janes she wore at school had already been tossed into the back seat. "Sam, never underestimate the power of heels."

"Please, not that lecture again."

"Yes Sam. High heel shoes make you taller, and they change your posture so that your legs look leaner, pushes your buttocks rearward, and your bosoms forward, thus accentuating the female form. Legs in high heels will always be fashionable and sexy. In this world, our feminine charm with a hint of seduction is the only weapon we have. With the power of high heels, I feel sexier. They give me a great confidence boost. What man can resist that?"

"What if the salesman is a salesgirl?"

"With six inch heels, I will still have the height advantage," as Carly looked down on her shorter sneaker wearing best friend. "Now let's go shopping!"

Sam stood there for a few seconds and watched as Carly's hips swayed provocatively as she noticed the subtle connections between the muscles as they flexed underneath her skin. Sam quietly recited those muscles. Gluteus Maximus muscle. Tensor Fasciae Latae muscle. Hamstring muscles made up of the Biceps Femoris, Semitendinosus, and Semimembranosus. Popliteus muscle. Gastrocnemius muscle. Soleus muscle. And Please Fuck Me boots.

Carly, with Sam following, walked through the automatic opening glass doors into the store. Her ultra-thin mini-dress became transparent with the sunlight shining through the doors. With one set of heels clicking and one set of sneakers squeaking on the tile floor, they much have gotten the older gentleman's attention. Carly assumed he was the owner or manager when he walked over. "Hello girls. What can I do for you?"

"Sam is getting barbecued later this week, so she needs a new spit. The guys gave me a list of things to look for," she brought up Freddie's email on her PearPhone. "Teflon coated. Heat resistant metal. Can be broken down into shorter segments."

"So I am getting spitted?"

"Yes Sam. The guys will make sure that you will have a fantastic ride on that spit."

"Okay," he said while turning, "follow me girls."

In one of the cooking equipment aisles, he examined various spits. Both girls felt a tremor of excitement pass through their bodies as soon as they saw the spits. Sam felt it more strongly.

"I think this is what you want," he said as he selected one and handing it to Sam. She lifted the spit with one hand. He continued, "This Teflon coated spit will go through you real smooth."

Carly took a quick look at her PearPhone, "How will it handle the heat?"

"It's not going to conduct heat as fast, so it'll keep this young girl alive longer."

"I'm going for the record, so this should work," Sam commented while comparing the spit's length to her height by pressing her body to it and looking up at the sharp point, "This looks like what the guys wanted. Can I try it out?"

"Oh yes," Carly exclaimed, "we need to make sure that it fits in her."

"Sure girls," and waved them over to a spitting machine that's clearly mark 'For Demonstration Purposes Only'. "Hop on and I'll swap the sharp pointed tip of the spit with a safe rounded one."

Sam straddled the machine and laid her chest on the narrow platform and slid forward until her chin rested on the chinrest. With her legs spread in the same way she rides Spencers' motorcycle, her position gave the older gentlemen an excellent view of Sam's crotch for an exam. "Well, Sam, you've got a really round and meaty ass, and your vagina looks great. Thick outer lips with plenty of soft flesh." He then asked, "You were not planning to go up the ass?"

"No! I like the feel of a nice thick shaft."

"That sounds great," he replied. "You want to be tied up and a short spit in your mouth so it will look like you were really spitted?"

"Let's do that," Carly announced with excitement.

While Carly tied Sam's arms together behind her back, he swapped the tip of the spit and mounted it on the spitting machine. While he positioned the rounded end of the spit at the mouth of Sam's vagina, Carly gave Sam's buttocks an affectionate squeeze, and stepped back to see what happens.

Carly activated her PearPhone camera. "Ok Sam. Give us a good show."

He flipped a switch on the machine. The spit moved forward and entered Sam.

Sam squirmed on the machine, "Oh God, that feels so good! That's the biggest dildo ever."

After about six inches or so, the machine automatically stopped. He grinned at Carly and handed her a shorter shaft fitted with a mouthpiece and she put it in Sam's mouth.

For the other customers in the store, the result was like watching a woman completely spitted, ready for her legs to be bound to the shaft and go over the coals. The way Sam was squirming with excitement only added to the image. For Carly, the whole thing was supremely erotic and felt that if Sam squirmed this much, she ought to be spectacular when the spit really was all the way through her body. It's going to be a fantastic web-show. "Sam, it looks like you're building up at an incredible orgasm."

"This machine is capable inducing vibrations into the spit that should push her over the edge," as he flipped a switch on the machine.

Sams comments were incoherent as her whole body shook with the vibrations of the spit.

"Oh, my," Carly said in a breathlessly tone, "that was a nice one!"

Lying limp on the machine, Sam didn't have the energy to move or make any replies.

"Well," he said with a grin, "it looks like she enjoyed the ride."

"We'll leave Sam here to recover while I pay for this spit."

Short time later, Sam leaned against the car with the new spit broken down into its shorter segments lying in the back seat.

"You look beat," Carly said. "Still want to hang out at the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Absolutely, but let's get the smoothies to go," she beamed at Carly.

Bushwell Plaza

After the quick stop at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly and Sam were intercepted by Bushwell Plaza's mean, nasty, crazy doorman and residence License Processor Lewbert Sline, looking like he's wearing that same ill-fitted doorman uniform.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LOBBY?" Lewbert screamed, "NO, COME HERE. Your's," he pointed at the naked Sam, "and Patrice's numbers came up in the Lottery last night."

"On shit. Someone else's luck run out."

"Yeah girls, Spencer told me about Sam's plan, but I haven't been able to talk to Patrice or her dad. I just want to make sure she knows it's her Lastweek? Have you seen her? What her plan?"

Carly and Sam shared a quick look of concern before the Carly answered, "Uh, no sir."

"Have her contact me when you talk to her. Now GET OUT OF MY LOBBY."

Bushwell Plaza Apartment 8-G

Patrice's Apartment

"I'm sorry this happened to you Patrice, but Sam also got tagged last night, and she's going to be Processed during the School cookout next Friday. But I don't think that is an option for you anymore."

"I now know I will be spitted, and the Carly assures me that I will enjoy it. Ted will supervise it, so that's how I will stay legal, but you skipping school today." Sam looked to Freddie standing next to Lewbert, who was holding an axe over his right shoulder, and rope over his left shoulder.

Freddie stepped closer to the naked Patrice, "When the Livestock Computer Network and the Education Computer Network syncs up this evening and you weren't recorded as being at school. ... Well, the Livestock Computers may classify you as Prey and issue a Hunting Order on you. Your family won't get any payments. I've talked to Mr. Lewbert so he will not report you as a possible Prey, but he has to report that you have been Processed before the school reports you absence. It will only cost a leg."

Tears ran down Patrice's face, "It's not fair."

"Believe me," Sam places her hand on Patrice's shoulder, "I know it sucks that we have to make the sacrifice, but that's the way it is."

Carly wiped away the tears on Patrice's face. "We've all had the classes where they explain how the viruses and bioweapons used during the Gene Wars caused the extinction of our food animals and almost caused the extinction of men. Women now make up the majority of the World's population. Our sacrifice, to reduce the consumption of limited resources and for us to replace the meat that use to come from animals, is necessary for the survival of the human race."

Patrice sighed, "It's amazing how fast cannibalism became the accepted norm. Nowadays, very few women see their fortieth birthday and most go happily to their fate."

"Freddie's mother was one of the oldest woman I knew. Now it's some of our teachers. Great role models they are."

"As Freddork told me last night, the system is not meant to be inhumane, but the Lottery and all the other ways they get us. The competition games, the Processing Centers, and the Licensed Processors are just the systematic process of turning our bodies into usable resources."

"My little brother said that he always knew that I would end up as meat. Dad often jokingly threatened to sell me if I didn't clean my room or do my homework." Patrice looked a bit uncertain, "Okay, I will go with Mr. Lewbert."

"Okay," from an excited Sam, "I'll tell Spencer to get naked and we'll get the grill started," and she was out Patrice's apartment singing, "Gonna eat one of my friends and she's gonna be tasty!"

Carly giggled at Sam's excitement and held Patrice's hand. "I will be with you until the end. Have you thought about how?"

"Hanging had always been a fantasy of mine."

"The way Lewbert hangs girls on those gallows in the parking lot, it may take you 15 minutes to go. He doesn't do quick hangings." Carly in a quiet voice so that Lewbert wouldn't hear, "He just likes watching naked girls air dancing." And back in her normal voice, "You know that Mrs Benson was guillotined yesterday?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did the Lottery get her?"

"No. She had a red Status Tag, and therefore exempt from the Lottery. One of the little known facts about red Status Tags is that you are exempt for a specific purpose. In her case it was to raise Freddie until he became a legal adult, and when that exemption is completed the Status Tag starts turning black. Goodbye Mrs Benson. It's best that Lewbert reports that you volunteered to get Processed."

"Too late for regrets now." Patrice had all but given up hope of living through her Lastweek.

"Yes, I am very proud of you" said Carly.

Patrice sighed, "I wish I could say goodbye to my dad and little brother."

"Sorry, I don't think there is any time for that!"

"Okay! Can you say goodbye to my dad and brother and tell them that I love them?"

Carly hugged her warmly, "Yes I will" and she watched her walk over to Lewbert and turn herself in to be Process.

"Sir. What do I have to do?"

"Not much. Just pick how you want to be whacked."

"I have a choice?"

"I can use the ceiling hook and hang you here. That will give us some privacy, something you won't get if we use the gallows downstairs. The chopping block on the roof has a great view of the city."

"Are you good at using an axe?"

"I'm done a few girls. Only one required more than one swing."

"Okay, the chopping block on the roof then."

"Chop Chop girls." Lewbert pointed to the ceiling, "TO THE ROOF!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Very funny ... Mr. Lewbert."

"It's really weird knowing you're about to died."

On the Roof of the Bushwell Plaza

"I'm sorry Mr. Lewbert that I have caused you so much trouble."

"It's okay sweetie, but I need to tie you up now."

"Why do you have to tie me up?"

"This waist restraint binds your elbows near your waist, but allow you to use your forearms to support your body weight when you are leaning on the chopping block. More importantly, it keeps you from using your arms to protect your head at the last moment. That would be messy. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have other jobs to do before the day is over."

"I understand. I guess you better take care of me."

"Okay sweetie, just lay your neck on the chopping block."

"I guess this is where we say goodbye?" Patrice asked Carly with a smile.

"It will be okay. We'll stay and watch."

"Thanks!" The girls hugged for a long moment.

Patrice kneeled down and rested her neck on the blood stained wooden chopping block. She caught Carly's eyes among the small audience. She smiled as Carly's mouth formed the words, it will be okay.

"Carly, can you do something with her hair so it will be out of the way."

"Sure." Carly restyled Patrice's long dark hair so that it hangs straight down the front of the chopping block, leaving the back of her neck, like the rest of her body, completely exposed.

Lewbert held the axe over his head and in one swing landed the blade on the her stretched out neck with a clear audible CHOP, severing her head from her shoulders. The girl's head dropped to the ground and rolled a short distance.

Patrice didn't notice the chopping sound. Her world tumbled and she felt her head come to a rest on its side. A bit disoriented, she tried to look around. She briefly saw her own body raise itself on its knees and fall to the side, and trembled spastically for a few moments. Blood draining from her neck onto the roof's gravel surface. Patrice's vision faded to black.

Spencer hefted Patrice's body over his shoulder and took it to the grilling area on the other side of the Bushwell Plaza roof. He hanged the body by its ankles over a small bucket to catch the remaining blood. Freddie picked up Patrice's head and placed it at the head of one of the concrete picnic tables. Sam watched as the girl's body was sliced apart by the skilled artistry of Carly's brother. Carly made a Mediterranean style salad with sliced tomatoes, onions, black olives, romaine and iceberg lettuce, and vegan cheese she found in the kitchen. Freddie ordered a coconut cream pie from Galini's, and send text messages to Gibby to pick up some dinner rolls at the grocery store and to Wendy to pick up the pie while he foil-wrapped the potatoes.

After grilling some meat and potatoes, Spencer shouted out. "Hey everybody! Dinner's ready!"

"This is gonna be soo good!" Sam half-squealed as the aroma of well-cooked meat and spices as the slices of the steaming hot meat was handed out.

"My Mom is … was old fashion, so real meat was a rare treat for me. It's been a few months since we ate Spencer's last girlfriend."

"Cassie," said Spencer. He smiled, "She had that sexy British accent, and she loved video games, then she won the Lottery."

As the fire of the grill died down to a low warning glow in the cooling night air. The conversations stayed on pleasant things. It was understood by everyone that Sam and Wendy should enjoy the time they have left, but for Sam and Wendy, Friday was never far from their minds, but with their friends nearby, it was easier to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Here!" Spencer held up a small piece of meat up to Sam's lips. "Eat!"

Sam's lips and teeth came down on the small morsel of meat and torn it from Spencer's hand. Right now in Spencer's arms, with her belly is satisfied, she knows the rest of her naked body will be satisfied later.

Carly, Freddie, Wendy, and Gibby smiled at them. Their public displays of affection now the focus of everyone's attention at the picnic table.

Sam rested her head on Spencer's shoulder and hugged his waist as he raised another small morsel to her lips.


End file.
